Duncan and Courtney Story: My Prince Charming
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan's a prince, and Courtney's a princess. Both need someone to marry, although, when they meet they don't see eye-to-eye. Will that anger against each other remain? Or will they have a happily ever after moment? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CPOV (Courtney's Point Of View)  
"I can't wait till you turn sixteen!" Bridgette exclaimed. Yup, Bridgette's my beverage servant. And she's also my friend. She's been my servant since I was born! But, my family HATES her cause she hardly serves anything to them, but they know I like her so they keep her. Hey, it's not Bridgette's fault though, they're they ones that don't ask for something! What is she supposed to do? Read their minds?!

I frowned. "I don't WANT to be 16! That means I'll have to go on a 'hunt' for my 'prince charming.' I hardly know any prince! And now I have to marry one?!" I screamed, throwing my hands up dramatically.  
"Well… Your prince is gonna be hot, so that's a start." Bridgette said.  
I rolled my eyes, "I don't care if he looks like an ogre, I care about personality." I said proudly. "I want my prince to really care about me, not caring about being king or having money or ruling the state-"  
Bridgette scoffed. "This isn't a fairy tale Courtney! You HAVE to pick someone! And he's not gonna be perfect, or what you've dreamt for! Probably…"  
How nice. "I WON'T marry anyone unless he's good enough for me." I said stubbornly.  
"Well, you only got a few weeks."  
"After my birthday!" I pointed.  
"Your birthdays tomorrow, and we already planned the whole thing. You HAVE to start planning your 'prince' today! We won't have that much time!"  
"We?" I asked. "Since when were YOU a part of this?"  
"Hey, I'm your BEST friend!"  
I shrugged. "That's the only reason you've got the job. If I didn't like you, you'd be kicked out of her. Literally."  
Bridgette hugged me tight, then released her grip. "Yup, but that's not gonna happen."  
"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.  
"Ok… Guess what my present is for you?"  
"Um… Uh…. A necklace?"  
Bridgette grinned, but shook her head. "I think you'll kill me for it."  
"What kind of birthday present would that be?" I asked.  
GPOV (Geoff's Point Of View)  
I watched as Duncan just paced around his scary room.  
It is scary, I mean, black wallpaper with a HUGE white skull in the middle, green tiny glowing skulls on the left and right walls! A black bed with green pillows, white floor, a black door that leads to his bathroom, and scary stuff all hung up on his wall. Including a swiss army knife.  
"What you thinking about?" I asked.  
"Birthday's tomorrow dude!" He said, acting disappointed.  
I cheered. "Whoo-hoo! You're getting laid then dude!" I exclaimed patting him on the back.  
"I can't do that, that'll change the whole 'prince' thing!"  
"What?"  
He rolled his eyes, hey, he should know that his friend ain't a genius.  
"I'm a prince, I'm supposed to have a princess after my birthday, I only get a couple of weeks to find her, if I get laid at the party that girl I just fucked will become my queen-"  
"That's a bad thing?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
"Yes, it IS a bad thing! She'll need training and stuff just to become a princess, and that'll take more than a few weeks!"  
"Ooh…. Sucks for you."  
He scowled at me. "How am I supposed to find a princess anyways? They're all weird and prissy."  
I snickered at his last word. "Prissy.." I shook my head.  
He rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "This sucks."  
"There's always a condition when you're a prince bro." I said patting his back.  
CPOV  
"Courtney, tomorrow will be your big day!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Oh, and trust me… You'll HATE your present."  
I rolled my eyes. Can't wait for the party.


	2. Princess and the 7th Prince

CPOV

The present Bridgette gave me wasn't SO bad. It was actually neat, my own little necklace! It was gold with a white diamond in the middle, it sparkled brightly in the moonlight when I wore it. Bridgette was amazed that I actually liked it, she said it wasn't REAL gold, but it was painted. Eh, whatever. That was yesterday, today's the day for prince hunting. And I don't know why, but I feel pretty excited.

Bridgette burst into my bedroom holding a plate full of pancakes. I sat straight up and yawned. It was some party yesterday.

"Hey, Senor is sick today, so he's not here."

Senor is my breakfast servant. Whatever, I hardly care about him.

"Good to know." I said while holding the plate and picking up pieces of my pancake on my fork.

"So, you excited? Or still mad that you get to pick your prince?" Bridgette asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I am pretty excited. I mean, who knows. Maybe I'll find the right one."

After breakfast, I kicked out Bridgette from my room so I could change. I then came back out and ran down the stairs. My mom and dad were waiting for me to come down so I could meet my very first prince.

He was blond with pale skin. His green eyes caught me, because he looked like a true son that my mom could've had. Man, if I weren't an only child, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Courtney, this Sean. Sean this is Courtney." My dad introduced us to each other.

I shook his hand, his grip was a little too firm.

"Nice to meet you." He said. He had such a cute voice.

"Now, we'd like to stick along. But we have something to do." My mom said pointing to a door.

Sean snickered probably thinking the WRONG thing they were doing.

"So, you're a prince?" I asked, sitting down on the brown couch.

He sat beside me and smiled. "Yup. Ever heard of that Justin boy?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Y-yeah… He's um, uh-"

"Mean, rude, horrible?"

"Many words than you think." I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, he's my brother. He wants to take the crown of my dad's but, so do I. So… It's kinda a war right now."

Am I NOTHING to him?! Am I just something that he can use so he could just rub it in Justin's face?!

"Wow, look at the time!" I exclaimed looking down at my watch. "Time for you to go!"

"But-" He sputtered.

I pushed him out of my house. "BYE!" I exclaimed shutting the door.

I slumped down and frowned. He's not the one.

Bridgette came skipping in. "I heard a door slam!"

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently, I'm something to keep the thing up." I muttered.

"What?"

I sighed, "never mind. Tell my mom and dad it didn't work out."

Bridgette grinned. "You're really picky."

I smiled proudly and lifted my chin. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and skipped to my parent's room. Within one second you could hear my dad explode, "WHAT?!"

I snickered as they burst out of their room and glared at me. "Courtney, you have to give him a chance!"

"He doesn't want me. He just wants to use me so he can become king before his brother, and rub it in to his brother's face."

"He seemed like a kind gentleman." My mom said.

"Yeah, before you guys left."

My dad sighed and touched his hair. "I guess we'll try another prince."

I grinned as Bridgette winked at me.

They'll never find my prince.

GPOV (Geoff's Point Of View)

I could hear Duncan's mom call, "Duncan baby! It's time to get dressed!"

I snickered as Duncan rolled his eyes. He looked weird in a suit.

"I'M ALREADY DRESSED YA DAMN IDIOT!" He yelled back.

"Hey, that's not really polite." I joked giving him a sarcastic tsk-tsk.

He growled in response. "I can't believe **I **have to go to a GIRL'S place." He muttered exiting his bedroom. I followed.

"Remember, she's a princess. You have to be polite." I advised.

He snickered and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Come on dude," I pleaded. "Just go with the girl. Act like you love her!"

"Like you act how you love Bridgette?" He joked.

I pushed him playfully, he laughed because my push didn't harm him at all.

"I love her man!""How could you love a blond?" He asked.

"Hey, lots of them are intelligent!" I protested.

"Yeah… Sure…."

I scowled as he went down the steps, I guess Duncan's mom heard the whole conversation cause she just looked at both of us like we we're soooooooo immature.

"Geoff, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Duncan called following his mother.

I leaned on the banister. "Yup, you can count on me!" I exclaimed giving him a salute.

He rolled his eyes and shut the front door. My assuring smile then turned to an evil grin. Revenge for the blond hater. :D

CPOV

"One prince per day!" I said.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Courtney, darling, if we do one prince per day it'll be a year until you find the right one."

I scowled and folded my arms. "The 7th prince better be good." I snarled while narrowing my eyes in a deadly way.

My mom glanced back nervously to my dad.

My dad shook his head, not assuring anything good about the next boy.

Bridgette ran up to me, tired of standing in a corner. "Courtney, act serious! This is the 7th! Who knows, maybe tomorrow when you have the 28th prince he'll actually be Sean! AGAIN!"

"Sean came twice today. No way it could be triple."

"You're so stubborn."

"Oh shut-up." I said.

"Ugh, I need a massage." My mom complained. My dad rolled his eyes and followed my mom into their bedroom. "The next boy will come any minute!" My dad said before disappearing into the parent's room.

"Maybe we should make a trap for the next guy." Bridgette suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "We already did that to number 5."

"Thank god we did!" Bridgette exclaimed. "He was really fat!"

I giggled. "The cage nearly fit him!"

She grinned. "So?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her into my room. "Stay here while I wait for the douche bag to come."

She nodded and shut my door. I could just imagine my room turning into a pigsty.

The front door immediately swung open.

I paused, startled if it was a burgalar.

"Hey there princess!" The guy greeted, while swirling a paperclip on his middle finger.


	3. The Agreement

CPOV

I rolled my eyes. Great, a "bad boy."

This guy was different from all the princes in the kingdom. Instead of normal black, brown, or even blond hair, this guy had green. And even worse, it's shaped like a mohawk! Mohawk people scare me. He wore a dog collar that was really unnecessary and a white long sleeve undershirt with a black shirt that had a white skull on top. His shorts were, ok… But his shoes were weird. What kind of boy gets high tops? (I think it's high tops, maybe sneakers) What's the worse about this boy besides his personality, the piercings! They were all over his face! My mom always warned me about piercings, that people who wore them were evil or bad. That their piercings were represented as a death note to any "good girl." Why would she send some prince that looked so wrong, yet so hot?

What are you saying to yourself Courtney?! You don't like him, you're not turned on by his looks! You know he's trouble.

But he's a prince, he HAS to have some politeness!

*rolls eyes* I don't think he has politeness, now stop making excuses you KNOW he's not the one.

DPOV

That girl was obviously thinking, or fighting with her though. I've been there.

Her look was fine, I guess.

I mean, brown mocha hair… Onyx eyes, lips that made you want to kiss them, her outfit was just- ugh. Who wears a gray sweater and green capri these days?!

Although her clothing wasn't right, you could just imagine the sexiness under it.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your prince charming!" I said sarcastically.

Did I mention her voice was high-pitch? She sounded scared of me, cool.

CPOV

"Oh puh-lease, you're not him. You're not even close!" I said throwing my hands up.

"Hey Court! What's taking you so long to kick out the next guy?" Bridgette asked going down the stairs.

I glared at her as she paused, her face flushed- I mean, blushed.

"Who are YOU?" She asked to the freak I didn't know.

He ignored Bridgette's harsh question, "Aw, there's 2 of you?" He joked.

We both rolled our eyes at the same time. "We look nothing alike dumb ass." She snarled.

She really is brave to stand up to a bad boy.

"Oh shut the hell up, blond-wad." He barked.

"What? Have a problem over blonds?" I asked, more harsh than I meant.

"Yeah, they're stupid!" He exclaimed.

Bridgette gasped and touched her heart. "I AM NOT STUPID!" She protested, nothing more to it.

He arched his eyebrow. "That's all you got?" He challenged.

"Ugh, just get out of my house." I ordered pointing to the front door that he was leaning on.

"Whoa princess, you hardly know my name."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would it matter?" I asked. "I would never marry a person like YOU."

"Yeah, and I would never marry a person like you either. But I HAVE to!"

"There are other princesses, I'm not the only one." I convinced.

"I'm the only one you got though. Every other prince that's 'lining up' is gay." He said grimacing the picture of a prince besides him.

He has a point there, ugh! What am I saying?! Not EVERY prince is gay! There has to be one!

Yeah, him.

BESIDES HIM!

*grins* Only one

UGH! You're no help!

"U-uh…"

He smirked at me, how I hated that evil smirk. "Don't have anything to say, huh princess?" He asked.

"Don't call me 'princess.'"

"You are a princess."

"Soon being a queen, once I find a prince." I muttered.

His smirk grew wider, "There's always me you know."

"There's OTHER reasons why I'm not accepting you." I said.

"Besides hate, huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, if I take you-" I shuddered. NO! NO! NO! NEVER EVER, EVER! "My village will HATE you."

"And how do you know that?" He asked, his head was now resting in a good position on the door.

Bridgette answered, "Duh. Look at you, you're a total bad boy! Besides, WHY would you take her?"

"Come on, I don't wanna spend weeks and weeks looking for a princess and then trailing back to you."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not very convincing."

"I'll give you a night of your life."

"Ewe!" Bridgette and I said together. "No thanks!"

He laughed, "I'm kidding!"

"Actually, if Courtney takes you-"

"Oh, so your name's Courtney? Name's Duncan."

Aw, fits him! YOU'RE GOING INSANE YOU HATE HIM! I know, he's so unique. And I like unique. EWE!!!! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Uh, hello? Let me finish!" Bridgette said, Duncan rolled his eyes but said nothing. "If Courtney takes you, she'll have to-ugh um, you know…."

I grimaced, ewe! I'm not gonna fuck him! "Why would **I** have to do that?" I asked.

"More importantly, why not?" Duncan asked, I rolled my eyes. He stuck out his tongue in a playful way,

Bridgette, thankfully, ignored Duncan. "Well, you'd HAVE to cause… Who would be the next prince/princess?" She questioned.

"OK, you make a point. I'm not taking you." I snarled to Duncan.

"Why can't I just adopt a child?"

Bridgette shrugged, "I'm not the genius."

"Well neither am I!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Course you aren't you big dummy!" I said.

He snickered. "Dummy?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to look away so he wouldn't see me blush.

"We can work something out…." Duncan suggested.

"Like what?" Bridgette questioned before I could.

"It wouldn't be THAT bad. Besides, we'll have time for thinking about it later."

My blush faded so I slowly took a seat on the couch, questions filled my mind as Bridgette and Duncan fought. Should I really take him? Why would I? What if it's the wrong decision? What if it's the right decision? Were we meant to be? Why does he plead to ME? Does he love me?

My questions zapped away as Bridgette tapped my head.

"H-huh."

Bridgette frowned at me and said, "Just accept him."

Duncan grinned victoriously as I stared at him unsure what to do. "Uh…Um…. I-I a-a-accept." I stuttered.

"Now that wasn't bad was it?" He asked finally closing the door and sitting by me,

I grimaced as he hugged me.

"Ewe, my parents aren't here yet. So you don't have to do that." I said pushing him away from me.

Bridgette sighed, "I'll go tell your parents."

"Wait, why am I accepting you?"

He swung his arm onto my shoulder and whispered, "Cause you like me."

I scowled at him, "In your dreams. You're not my type." I said.

"Opposites attract." He kissed my cheek, my eyes widened in shock as my parents entered right at that moment.

"O-oh, I guess it's true." My dad frowned, probably thinking I would murder this guy instead of marrying him.

Trust me father, I'd murder him.

Duncan stood up and smiled sweetly at my parents.

Oh my god, is he acting POLITE?!

Ugh, he just smiled.

"I'm really interested in your daughter." He said shaking my dad's hand. "I would appreciate it if you agreed."

"Of c-course I would agree!" My dad exclaimed. "I mean, if it was love at first sight then-"

He grinned, which made my dad stop. "Something like that."

I rolled my eyes. "So, when's the wedding gonna be planned out?" I chimed in.

"Maybe in a few weeks, you guys should get to know each other." My dad answered. "Like, really Courtney."

I giggled. He doesn't approve but thinks I like him. Oh well, I kinda do.


	4. The SetUp

GPOV (Geoff's Point Of View)

Ok, I didn't really do anything bad to Duncan's room/castle. I just couldn't, and Duncan knew. He knew if I would trash the place, he could kick my ass out of here! And I like my ass here! Ugh, but it's SO hard! I mean, you're in a room and you can't trash it! What kind of life is that?!

(Let's pretend that back in the old days, or at least in this story, that cell phones exist)

I sighed heavily from boredom. When is that punk, bad boy gonna come back? I'm bored! I once again, sighed heavily.

My phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to giggle, I pulled it out immediately and looked at the caller. Bridgette! I smiled and flipped the phone open. Yup, I have a flip phone. Not the coolest one around, but it's also not the uncoolest! I think.

"Hey Bridge!" I exclaimed. I rested my feet on Duncan's living room table and put my hands behind my head, only holding the cell phone with my shoulder. Pressing it up against my ear, REALLY hurt!

"Hey Baby, how are you?" She asked.

I could hear a complaining voice in the background, a high-pitch deadly voice. "I'm fine. Is Courtney there?" I asked, now holding the cell phone with my hands. My ears banged with some loud noise.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked, she sounded a little jealous.

I grinned even though she couldn't see it, I still grinned. "She sounds mad. What'd you do this time?"

I could hear Bridgette's breath press up against the phone. "She's mad that she's chosen this prince." Bridgette answered, pretty annoyed.

"Why would she be mad, for something SHE picked on HER own?" I asked, sitting straight up. I don't want ANYONE stressing out my baby!

"Relax Geoff, it's just some mood-swings." Bridgette said assuringly. I could hear her sigh in relief for some reason. "She's asleep now… So, wanna go get some lunch?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Nope, I can't." I simply said.

"Why not?" Bridgette asked, her voice whiny and disappointed.

I snickered at her voice. "Because, I'm watching over Duncan's place."

"Shouldn't his dad be there? And why would they trust YOU?"

"Yeah he his. But he's always sleeping. And they're choosing ME because if I trash their place, they'll kick my ass. And enjoy it."

Bridgette giggled through the phone, I knew she was trying to hide her hyena laugh because it was a little bit muffled. "Why don't they just kick you out instantly? Instead of waiting for a moment to come?" She asked.

Ugh, this girl is a question machine! I like that. "Because, I'm Duncan's friend! If I trash the place, he'll lose trust in me, hate me even more than he does now, and kick my ass out." I explained.

"Wait, why would Duncan be your friend if he hates you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back down on Duncan's couch to relax. There's nothing better than fluffiness! Ok, there's a lot of things better than fluffiness. "That was said sarcastically." I retorted. Have you ever noticed that retorted sounds like retarded? It's kinda weird, who would make a word like that? Eh, whatever… Not my problem.

"Well, you need to work on your sarcastic talk." Bridgette advised.

"Oh great, question machine's now turning into a advising machine." I said, rolling my eyes again. Oops, I wasn't actually supposed to say that but then Bridgette laughed.

"See? Now that's sarcastic!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, y-yeah… Totally sarcastic." I said nervously. I'm not good at lying to my baby.

The front door then swung open to reveal a victorious Duncan.

"Got to go, call me later." I said before hanging up. I could hear Bridgette going "But-" but that was all I heard.

Duncan snickered and snatched my phone away from me. Nice friend.

"Pink phone, huh?"

I growled and snatched it back, "It was the only one I could afford." I protested.

"Worst phone ever." He muttered.

I sighed in defeat. "I think so."

"Do you know that girl… Uh, I mean princess named Courtney?" Duncan suddenly asked.

I nodded, "Yup. She's one of Bridgette's friends, so she's one of mines." I said proudly. "Why you ask?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

He grinned. "Set me up with her and I'll buy you a better phone. Unlimited, but you'll pay for the bills." He offered.

I grinned back at the punk. "Deal." I agreed, and shook his hand feeling like a mayor. Duncan swiped back his hand almost leaving me with a cut on my finger. "So uh, what kind of set-up do you want? A pool party, a party, or a party?" I asked. It really was just 2 choices instead of 3.

"Pool party, maybe she'll dress up in a bikini." His eyes then wandered into thoughts that were totally cut-throat to me.

"I don't think Courtney will accept if I say bikini party at a pool." I said seriously. I mean, come on, this is Courtney! She's a total priss! A high attitude back-stabber! Someone you WOULDN'T wanna mess with. She's like Duncan's little sister in training to be bad. No wonder he's attracted to her!

I flipped open my phone and called Bridgette, I pressed speaker on. Duncan sat next to me and relaxed his ass on his couch.

I didn't even notice that Duncan's mom waddled in, until she asked. "What you doing?" To us.

Duncan snarled to his own mom, "Beat it."

She was silent, and you could see the scared expression easily under all that ugly make-up. I can't believe a mom would be afraid of her very own child! The father on the other hand, will stand up for himself and beat the crap out of Duncan if he harms his own mom.

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Back so soon?" She asked, her voice more giddy than before.

I guess she missed me. "Baby, I need you to convince Courtney to go to a pool party at Duncan's place."

"But, I don't know where Duncan's place is." Bridgette whined, I knew she did. She just didn't wanna invite Courtney.

"I can text you the address, just convince her. Please?" I pleaded through the phone.

Duncan snickered at my pleading, I gave him a glare to shut-up so Bridgette wouldn't hear him. Thankfully, she didn't. Not even on speaker on!

"O-ok…." Bridgette agreed.

I smiled, "And tell her to wear a bikini if possible."

"Ugh, ok! Ok! But if I find you flirting with her, we're SO over!" She screamed.

"Hey, isn't Courtney sleeping?" I asked.

"So?! I don't care a damn fuck about that woman! Why do YOU care so much?" She asked harshly. Her voice filled with anger, venom, and jealousy.

"Hey, I'm doing a man a favor here, I'm not in love with Courtney. I'm in love with you, I'm dating you aren't I?" I asked.

Duncan made a gagging face, I rolled my eyes.

Bridgette sighed heavily through the phone. Ah, the sigh of defeat. "S-sorry," She apologized. "I get over reactive sometimes." She said.

I smiled. "Hey, it's alright." I said.

I could picture her with a smile on her face right there, right now. "O-ok, well… Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye."

Duncan snatched the phone away from me and hung up on Bridgette.

"Hey!" I cried.

"You take longer to set-up a damn set-up than a dead turtle would." He snarled.

"Well, sor-ry but, I was in the moment!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "How could you be SO in love to this girl?" He asked.

I growled, "You don't know what love feels like ok?! Maybe you'll know how it feels once you meet Courtney again! So instead of wrecking my relationship with Bridgette, why don't you focus on planning to 'upgrade' yours with Courtney's?!" I asked harshly.

"Whoa man, no need to be angry." He said holding his hands up as protection.

I sighed, "Sorry man.. Sometimes I can't help but feel mad."

"Whatever, no big deal. Hey, thanks anyways."

I grinned. "You're welcome."

Courtney: Ugh, really? A set-up?!

Duncan: *grins* Can't wait for the next chapter.

Courtney: WE'RE NOT GONNA KISS OK?! Heartandstar101 will just make you drown in a 600 feet swimming pool!Me: Who would make a 600 feet swimming pool?

Courtney: I would

Duncan: Don't worry princess I know how to swim

Courtney: UGH!!!!

Me: Don't forget to review people!


	5. The Very Long Chapter

(THNX FOR REVIEWING! As a request, I'll do Duncan's Point Of View. But I think it's gonna suck! LOL, it's your opinion. Read anyways!)

First of all, we're doing Bridgette POV

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. I pulled out a little bikini that was hanging by 2 hangers. I grinned at Courtney. "How about this one?" I asked, setting it down on the mattress.

Courtney rolled her eyes at me. "I just stole that from my mom." She explained.

"But it looks like it fits you!" I urged, I keep my promises. But I'm still a little suspicious on Geoff. He's been acting weird around me, and "nice" to Courtney. L

"Uh… I'm not wearing that. Even if it had magic powers, I still wouldn't wear it." Courtney disagreed. "Why am I going to a pool party, anyways?" She asked.

"U-uh… Well, you know… Geoff likes to party." I said. "W-why not? It'll make you relax, and think all about this prince thing."

"Ugh. Please, I do NOT wanna think about him. Why did I even agree? He's rude, evil, and just plain stupid!"

"I don't know with you." I said with a grin. "Maybe it's your period."

"I don't have a period." She replied, rolling her eyes.

I sighed, she's so stubborn. She's a true princess. "Ok, fine. Wear this." I handed her a gray top bathing suit with a well fit gray short bathing suit.

She smiled, "Gray's my style?" She asked, sarcastically amazed.

"Fine, how about this black bikini? Black fits you." I gave her my black bathing suit that was packed as a spare in my bag.

"Uh, isn't this yours?" She asked touching my bathing suit with just her thumb and foe finger.

I nodded. "But it fits YOU too." I explained.

"I don't know…."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine go with gray." I said. She grinned in satisfaction and head to the bathroom with the bathing suit. I rolled my eyes and dropped down on her soft bed. "Ugh, princesses."

DPOV

I laughed and pointed at Geoff's trunks, they were a prissy pink with a bright white in some places you don't wanna even look at!

"Hey! This is the only kind of trunk I had!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes. Looked like some priss puked on his trunks, making him wear a shit bag pink. "Just borrow something from mines gay boy."

He pushed me, but I didn't even move an inch. "I'm not gay! Sheesh."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, gay boy."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out my white trunks. Ugh, I HATE THAT! It's pathetically white, no skulls, or blood marked on it. It looks like it fell from the 2nd hell hole, heaven. Ewe, naked angels that are NICE.

"Keep it." I urged lying down on my bed. "It's pathetic."

"I know this isn't you, so who bought it?" Geoff asked.

"My fat ass mom."

Geoff snickered and head into the bathroom.

What? It's true, she's a fat ass! And I don't eat with fat ass old wrinkly people. Even if she gave birth with me, I won't accept eating with her.

----

Sexy girls came to the party with their not so hot "buddies." It disgusts me.

"Hey, have you seen Bridgette?" Geoff asked tapping my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked up from the 2 girls splashing and laughing.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend! FOCUS!"

I turned to him. "She's not my 'girlfriend' ok? She's just another prissy that I'll have to marry."

"Least you get a few weeks and stuff."

"Don't look at the positive." I snapped.

"You're such a negative punk."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you already know that?" I asked sarcastically.

GPOV (Gwen's Point Of View)

"Oh my gosh!" Tracy exclaimed, looking over my shoulder.

Tracy's my little giddy prissy sister, who I clearly hate. She's all girly. It's just weird. I mean, PINK?! Ewe! What do prissy girls see in that? It's such a weird color, it's so bright and totally turn-off color to boys in my type! Anyways, Tracy has brown hair that she always loves to put in a yellow headband. She's wearing a yellow bikini and has turtle green eyes. She's everything I HATE.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I-it's Duncan! T-the prince!" She exclaimed turning me around by the shoulders.

I stared at the teenage punk boy who just pushed his friend into the pool. He laughed, but the friend pulled him in by the ankle. I giggled, he's so hot.

_Snap out of it princess!_

I blinked several times before turning around to face Tracy. "Ugh. Don't you already know that?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, but I thought he would be hiding or something. I never thought I'd actually SEE him!" She explained, not quite making sense.

"I wonder why girls aren't piling up on him."

"Oh, cause he's taken. Some boy spread the rumor." Tracy explained, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"It's just a rumor, right?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's true."

I bit my lower lip, and gave my glass of water (fresh water) to Tracy. "Hold this for me." I ordered before walking to the punk.

I dived into the water, and popped up right in his face. Not the BEST greeting.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, he arched his eyebrow at me.

His mohawk was drooping down.

"Do I know you?" He asked swimming backwards.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Gwen."

"Name's Duncan."

"I know, you're a prince." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes at me, I acted like I didn't see that. "So… Need a princess?" I asked, obviously asking for real, "do you need me to marry you?" Something like that.

"No, I'm good." He said, like I'm some kinda weirdo.

"Why? Found someone?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Now seriously kid, you don't need to stalk me."

I pushed him playfully with a giggle, but he didn't move. His face was scary, serious and scary at the same time. "Hey, I'm not stalking!" I protested. "I just wanted to meet you."

He kept silent, his friend I saw who got pushed into the pool then chimed in.

He had long blond hair, and abs you just wanted to touch so badly.

"Who's the chick?" He asked to Duncan.

"Um, my name's Gwen."

"Name's Geoff. This is Trent and Dj." He explained, pointing to the boy with nice black hair and the boy with brown crisp skin who looked nice.

"Oh, nice to meet you." I shook the so called Trent with my hand, then shook Dj's hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Duncan staring and checking out someone else. My face seemed to burn within my heart crying to death. Ugh, pull yourself together Gwen!

He hopped out of the 4 feet pool and ran to some girl with brown mocha hair and onyx eyes. She was wearing a black bikini.

This literally struck my heart. He shouldn't be running, he'll slip. And he shouldn't be talking to some freak that _**I **_don't know about! He should be talking to me! He should be flirting with me!

Dj coughed loudly for me to stop shaking his hand wildly. I swiped my hand back, feeling the cold prissy colors of red and pink form on my cheeks. "S-sorry." I apologized, still blushing.

DPOV

Damn, that Goth chick was hot. But so damn freaky! She just pops in, right in front of my face with some nervous stalker smile. I guess she forgot she was wearing make-up, cause she didn't pay any attention when her make-up from her eyes started to dread down like she was crying. Ugh, she looked like a clown I just fucked. Psh, like I'd fuck that weird bitch.

I slipped out of the pool, damn am I lucky to know Geoff! He saved my life from that stalker!

I went up to Courtney and grinned, she was wearing some black bikini. Terrific. Now I can picture her sexy naked body better.

CPOV

Ok, I know, I know. I should've just went with the gray suit, but when I got out of the bathroom with it. Bridgette gave me a thumbs down and a gagging face. So, I was convinced with wearing a black bikini. But no one really cares, most people hardly know me. They hardly know I'm a princess! So, I don't have to worry if someone stares at me.

Somehow Bridgette stopped walking when there was a castle. It was black, totally weird. This party couldn't be hosted by Geoff! It has to be some Goth chick! Or something worse, a bad boy. Ugh, that word dragged in Duncan into my mind. I hate him so much, with his convincing voice and evil smirk. His icy blue eyes that just are so--- SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Uh.. Is this the place?" I asked to Bridgette.

She nodded and shot me an evil grin. "Yup." She said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her in front of me. "You go first."

Bridgette knocked on the door, and some chubby fat ass answered. She said nothing and just opened the door to let us enter.

She only led us to a bathroom for us to change into our bathing suits. I thanked her, but all she did was smile nervously. It was only then, when Bridgette asked, "So where's the pool?" That the fat ass talked.

"I'll just show you once you're done changing." She answered walking out of the bathroom.

The wall was black and had white spots. Tiny white spots. The counters were the same with the wall, the sink was gray though and the shower in the corner was gray too with a slide glass. The tiles were a shiny white.

It was simple to change. Our bathing suits were under our clothes.

Once we changed we were led to the pool.

Music was playing, girls were giggling and guys were obviously getting a tan or flirting even though they knew it wouldn't work out.

I should've never gone to the party, because then I saw Duncan.

He was wearing an old fashion red trunks. And to top it off, the same evil smirk that greeted me yesterday. He's icy blue eyes that seem to suck up my hate for him, were awfully "glad to see me." Ugh, I hate him. But he's hot. But I hate him anyways. But he's the most wanted guy in the WHOLE damn state! Still love him-HATE I MEAN HATE! *giggles* I'm half of you, I know if you're lying or not. No one has to know…. It's your fault if you blurt it out.

I tried to keep my cool by giving him the same scowl I gave him when I met him, which was YESTERDAY. "Why are YOU here?" I asked folding my arms.

"I'm hosting the party, duh."

I arched my eyebrow at him and walked past him, Bridgette stopped following me and left the 2 of us alone. He, obviously, caught up to me when I walked past him.

"I thought Geoff was."

His evil, seductive, smirk just got bigger. He didn't say anything though, not even a tease.

"Hey, who's that Goth chick?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I pointed to the black hair blue highlights girl who was talking to Geoff and some other dudes.

"Why do YOU wanna know?" He asked suspiciously. "You jealous?"

I pushed him, making him step back a little from my face. "Ugh, you wish. You ogre." I insulted.

"If you wanna say you love me, you can just say it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm gonna go rest." I sat on one of the bench things. (Don't know what they're called)

He again, followed me like a puppy. He kneeled down and stared at me as I just laid there.

"What? Can't swim?" He suddenly asked.

Holy shit, what am I supposed to say?! UGH WHY DOES HE HAVE TO ASK THAT?!?!?!

"Uh…. Y-yeah."

"Then why don't you?" He asked. "The waters fine. And it's warm if you swim next to the fat ass." He pointed to some blond hair kid who was SO fat. Fatter than the girl who led us here. The boy was talking and laughing like a hyena to some orange hair girl.

I giggled softly. But quickly stopped so Duncan wouldn't notice. He noticed, and grinned.

"Ugh, wipe that grin off your face." I ordered, rolling my eyes.

He picked me up, bridal style. I laughed for some playful reason. I quickly stopped once he tossed me into a 5 feet pool.

Some Goth chick was glaring at me. She had black make-up dripping down from her eyes.

I quickly held onto the edge of the pool and spit out water with giggles.

Duncan dove into the water and swam to me with a grin. "You don't know how to swim." He pointed out.

I felt myself blush with the brightest colors you could have on your cheeks. "S-so what?" I asked, trying to sound harsh.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from the edge.

I gripped tightly onto the edge, but I was quickly yanked away.

"Don't worry princess." He winked at me. "I got you."

I rolled my eyes, but felt comforted from Duncan's arms that were holding onto my waist.

He swam more away from the edge of the pool. I swallowed my saliva with fear.

"Where are you leading me?" I asked. He passed Geoff and the Goth chick who was still glaring at me.

Duncan laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Can you swim here?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Ugh, no! You already know I can't!" I cried holding onto the Duncan's neck.

He grinned, and thought I was offering a kiss. My eyes widened as he leaned forward, closer to my lips. I didn't know WHAT to do! I don't know HOW to cancel a kiss! I closed my eyes as his lips clashed into mines. I never knew guy's lips would be this soft! Ugh, and slimy.

GPOV (Gwen's)

I grimaced as I saw the 2 kiss. They CAN'T be dating! I mean, after Duncan and I talked?!

Geoff tapped me on the shoulder obviously noticing my anger for the punk that should be mines, and the priss that should have her head cut off for messing with my man.

"You alright?" Geoff asked turning me around from the 2 by the shoulders to face him.

BPOV BRIDGETTE'S POINT OF VIEW

UGH THAT'S ENOUGH! Geoff has gone WAY to far!

I stomped my way over to the 5 feet pool and dove in with jealousy and anger.

I whapped Geoff's back as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain. He let go of the Goth chick and turned around to face me.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes as the Goth girl swam away closer to Duncan and Courtney. Psh, I don't care if she goes even one inch near them!

"You tell me, WHY WERE YOU WITH THAT SLUT?!" I cried.

The music seemed to come louder. I guess to fill in the scream I made.

I blushed, Geoff rolled his eyes irritably at me.

"I'm not trying to kiss her or anything. Just trying to make her get away from Duncan." He explained.

"Why would you damn care?! You know, ever since you've been hanging out with Duncan, you've been hanging out with other girls BESIDES me!" I screamed.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry that I've gotten you jealous." He apologized. "I'm just trying to let Duncan have a chance with Courtney!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes. "What? Some kind of deal or something?" I asked, suspiciously.

He nodded. "For an unlimited phone!" He exclaimed happily.

I growled, "Why would you need a new phone?! Don't like mines I gave you?" I asked.

"Well, I can't talk to you that much cause of the minutes that I ALWAYS have to pay."

I blushed. "Oh."

He led me into an embrace. He then released me and kissed my cheek. "We good?" He asked.

I nodded, as the tingling on my cheek's exploded into hearts. (not for real, but you know what I mean)

"Um, and by the way," I started looking over Geoff's shoulder. "You're not doing a really good job of keeping that Goth chick away from Duncan and Courtney."

Geoff turned around and saw the Goth chick, her face was steaming hot and she had her hands on her hips, even if she was in water! She was arguing with Duncan and Courtney. Duncan was holding his hands up in defense while Courtney shot the Goth girl a glare. She glared back in response still listening to what Duncan was saying.

I laughed. "Wow, she's REALLY jealous!" I exclaimed laughing harder.

Geoff sighed, and pulled me into the angry Goth girl.

"Hey Gwen!" He exclaimed.

I waved to her. "Name's Bridgette."

The "Gwen" girl pushed me aside. "Get away from me blondy, I'm in the middle of something." She said with a fierce scowl.

I gasped in shock at her mean sas-a-fras voice. "Don't you call me blondy Goth slut!" I screamed.

She growled and pushed me harder.

I pushed her back and spit on her nose. Right in front of Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Duncan putting his arm on Courtney's shoulder and Geoff looking at me amazed. Courtney was amazed too. Oh yeah, I'm brave.

The Goth slut wiped the spit off her nose dramatically and launched for me with angry nails.

I moved aside so she just dove for water.

I giggled and splashed water into her eyes, or so I thought.

She angrily went under the surface and tugged my leg down.

I screamed in pain as her nails dug into my leg.

I kicked furiously and felt my feet hit her arm.

She went up to breath, we both growled at each other. I was thinking the water would be red, cause Gwen dug her nails into me. But I wasn't bleeding!

We both tackled each other and pulled each other's hair in battle.

Geoff watched without even helping, or stopping the fight as Duncan swam away with Courtney.

CPOV

I nearly drowned without Duncan, but luckily I grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself to him. He turned around with a shocked grin. I DID NOT DO HIM DOGGY STYLE! I WAS TRYING TO HANG ON FOR DEAR LIFE, UGH!

"Wow princess-"

"Ugh, why would you want me to drown?!" I cried, again holding onto his neck.

His grin softened just a bit. "Hey sorry. Didn't know… But, why would YOU hump on me?" He asked, suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "I was holding on for dear life you damn idiot!" I cried. My fists pounded into the water, I quickly felt myself get dragged down so I held onto Duncan's waist.

He laughed as my head popped out of the water for air. I breathed heavily while he laughed.

"Ugh, STOP LAUGHING!" I ordered. "And who was that girl anyways?" I asked all of a sudden.

He stopped and wiped a tear off his face. "Sorry, what?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and repeated the question, "Who was that girl?" I asked, again. "You know, the Goth chick?"

He smirked at me. "Some obsessed fan I guess, why would you care?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know." I muttered.

He laughed. "You're jealous." He teased.

I growled, "I am NOT jealous. And if I had to be jealous, why would it be with YOU?! I hate you, don't you remember?" I asked, reminding him of my hate.

"Why would you kiss me then?" He asked, suspiciously. "And why would you hang onto me when you know you can just die."

I scoffed and tried to ignore his first question. "Die? Uh, no thanks. I'd rather hang on to you." I replied, truthfully.

He smiled. "Ok, then answer my FIRST question."

I bit my lower lip feeling his saliva on my lips. "I- uh… Um… Well…." My voice trailed off, I just stared blankly at Duncan.

His smile was replaced with a grin. "You like me." He teased.

"Oh puh-lease, I would never LIKE you."

"Fine, so you DON'T like me, you love me."

I blushed but protested. "I've only known you for a day and a half, why would I LOVE you so instantly?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. You ask me." He challenged.

I felt my face turn red, not in anger. But in embarrassment. "I DID ask you." I snarled.

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Because I'm hot." He answered.

I scowled at him. "I don't care if you're hot or sexy. I care about personality." I said proudly. Those words shot me, they were the same ones I told Bridgette way before. (first chapter)

"Well, I DO have personality."

"Yeah, but not the kind I need."

"So what if I'm different."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone's different, haven't you noticed that?" I asked.

"Just drop the act princess. It's obvious you love me." He said with a little tease.

I rolled my eyes yet again. "In your dreams."

He shrugged with a grin. "Guess I'm dreaming."

"Ugh, just get me out of the pool." I ordered, seeing that Bridgette was already next to her bag, wiping herself with a towel.

"Why?" He asked, his voice sounded worried to me. But I think I only imagined him worried.

"I need to go, seriously."

He sighed and swam to an edge. I got up and thanked Duncan. He just grinned in return and exit the pool too.

He ran ahead of me to talk to Bridgette.

I felt a little bit of anger burn in my heart. Oh wow, make-out with me then flirt with Bridgette.

But to my amazement, he only talked for a short time with her.

DPOV

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Why do YOU want a towel. Don't you have your own?" She asked.

Ugh, I HATE talking to her. She's always so stubborn like Courtney.

"Besides," she said. "This one's for Courtney."

"Yeah? Well let me give it to her." I said, lending out my hand.

She rolled her eyes, but seemed to trust me. That's a first.

She gave me the towel, it was plain white. Ugh. Like clouds and stuff. Why'd they even make a color so terrible and plain?!Whatever, I snatched the towel from her and winked before leaving.

She rolled her eyes again and wrapped the towel around her tighter.

I spotted Courtney still in the same spot, her face was full of jealousy.

I knew it. She loves me.

_So what? You like her back! Does it really matter if you tease her?_

She may be a good kisser, but I do NOT love her!

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Oh wait, you already are! My mistake!_

Get out of my head you stupid annoying voice!

_Admit you love her and I'll leave you little punk_

I don't LOVE her, so I don't have anything to admit

_DO IT YOU DUMB ASS! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO YOUR DAMN SELF YA ASS HOLE?!?!_

You don't have to have a tantrum

_You're worse than talking to a monkey_

I don't care

_Ugh, just admit it. Or else I'll haunt you FOREVER_

Seems like you're already doing that

_Just admit it_

I love her. There.

I hate myself for admitting that. I ran to Courtney and grinned as she blinked several times to focus on me.

CPOV

"Ugh, what are you doing with my towel?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips.

His grin grew wider, or should I say smirk.

"Want it?" He asked bringing it up to my face.

I tried to grab it, but he pulled it away from me. I rolled my eyes, should've known.

I walked away from him, even though I was so freaking cold!

He followed me from behind and wrapped the towel around me for only a second. Then he started wiping the back of my leg.

Ewe! Who does that?!

I turned around and looked down at him, he smirked.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not even trying to snatch back my towel.

"Just wiping you off."

"Well quit it." I ordered, he stood up. I finally snatched back my towel and wrap it around me.

"You don't have to have a temper." He said swinging his arm onto my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't having a temper." I protested.

He snickered and rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

"Can you stop following me?" I asked still walking beside him.

His arm slid down to my waist. "Sure. As long as I can ask you something."

I perked up. "Um, o-ok."

He tugged on his dog collar that was dripping wet. "Will you go out with me?" He suddenly asked.

My eyes widened in shock, but somehow I nodded.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at Sunday somewhere around 6." He said walking away from me.

I walked back to Bridgette, not trying to be excited, but she noticed. "What's up with you, giddy girl?" She asked.

I smiled. "I got a date with Duncan!" I exclaimed.

DPOV

I snickered as I heard her exclaim the news to Bridgette.

She should've known I was just a few inches away from her.

GPOV

Tracy stared at me, blankly. I don't know why she did. I didn't have any scratches! Not one bruise!

"S-some kind of fight." She stuttered.

I opened my mouth in shock, "You saw?" I asked, amazed.

"Duh. Everyone was watching. Didn't you know that?" She asked.

I crossed my arms and mumbled like a complete kid, "No."

She giggled like a baby, ugh. I hate it when she giggles, she so weird. Although everyone likes HER, I don't see it. She's weird, hates the color black (like I said weird), and has this giggle that makes EVERYBODY giggle. Except me. I'm more of a serious sexy chick, while she's the ugly moron hyena sister, which somehow, everyone LIKES.

I threw my empty plastic cup onto the ground and crushed it with my bare foot.

"See this?" I asked sharply to Tracy.

Her eyes widened in fear, psh baby, and she stepped back. But nodded.

"Good. This is how I want Courtney's heart to look like." I instructed, raising my foot from the now crushed plastic cup.

I could hear Tracy swallow hard. "H-how am I supposed to do that?" She asked, nervously.

I grinned, and folded my arms. "Just tell Courtney that Duncan needs to cancel the 'date' they're having." I ordered.

"I-I can't just tell her that once she JUST got asked out. It would be totally marked fake." Tracy complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Well DUH." I said. "This is how you do it, text her and say it's Duncan."

"Why can't YOU do it, and even if I agreed…. I couldn't do it, because I don't have his phone number."

I rolled my eyes, again. "Ugh, fine you can have MY part. I'll give you Courtney's number, you text her to meet Duncan now in the castle once I text you to."

She arched her right eyebrow at me. "What? I don't get it."

I sighed, and shook my head. What an idiot. "Here, let me tell you it. Again." I finally said.

CPOV

Once we left and went back to my place, we were totally talking nonstop.

"Oh my gosh, what are you gonna wear?" Bridgette asked.

I gasped, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Say?"

"When I answer the door for him, he said he's gonna pick me up." I explained.

Bridgette sighed, and stopped asking questions. "We should change." She suggested.

"Fine, go change in your bedroom and I'll change in mines."

"Eh, actually I'm gonna take a shower."

I shrugged. "Maybe I should too."

We both giggled, I watched her collect her stuff and wave good-bye to me like we would never see each other again.

I rolled my eyes and waved back, she slammed the door a little too hard.

I sighed, I can't WAIT for the date!

---

Review please! And thanks TrueJackVP408 for reviewing my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: Seriously? You have to thank her?

Author which is me: *slaps* Ugh, you're so rude!

Duncan: *rubs cheek* well duh.

Courtney: Ok, I don't get their plan. It doesn't make ANY sense to me

Duncan: Uh… Me either, but you have to deal with it

Author: I think I might have you guys kiss…. AGAIN

Courtney: EWE!!!! I HATE him! He's rude, evil, totally annoying, a little smelly-

Duncan: I'm right here

Courtney: I KNOW

Author: *sigh* True love, it just stabs you in the ass, doesn't it?

Duncan: *rolls eyes and says sarcastically* Yeah, with a cupid's arrow

Geoff: What you guys talking about?

Courtney: Ok, this little "author's ending note" is starting to sound like a 2nd story

Author: I can make it as long as I want stupid

Duncan: Well end it NOW

Author: *rolls eyes* REVIEW

Duncan: *sighs and says without enthusiasm* Review

Courtney: Review please!

Geoff: You talking to me?

Courtney: NO NOW BEAT IT

Geoff: *runs away*

Duncan: *laughs*

Author: OK WAIT! TO MAKE THIS GO UP TO 6,000 words you guys will get to see a sneak peek on the next chapter

Courtney: Oh great

Author: I know! It IS great!

Gwen's Point Of View

I grinned, don't tell me HOW I got Duncan's phone number. Or Courtney's ok?!Anyways, I grinned and text to Courtney: _Hey princess, it's me Duncan J Just wanted to tell you, I wanna cancel our date. I'm…. Sick. Love You_

I rolled my eyes at the "love you" part, I just added that for fun but somehow it struck my heart.

Tracy peered above my shoulder to read the text, I let her.

Once she was done, which took FOREVER, she started laughing like a freaking hyena. What is wrong with that piece of shit?! Doesn't she KNOW I'm RIGHT here and can crush her like that plastic cup?!"Wow, great message! Totally convincing!" She exclaimed sarcastically, once she was done laughing.

"Ugh, it IS convincing! I put _princess_ instead of Courtney!" I argued, reading over the text I was about to send.

"She could text back and suggest another day. Or, ask how you got her phone number."

I smirked like Duncan would. *sigh* Duncan, what a hot man. "Easy, I have a billion excuses." I simply said with a proud smile.

Tracy rolled her eyes as I pressed SEND.

I then cackled (laughed) like a witch as it said MESSAGE SENT

Author: Wow poor Courtney

Courtney: I don't think that was really nice

Author: Where did YOU come from?

Courtney: *rolls eyes*

Duncan: I don't think that's gonna make it 6,000 words

Author: Well, what do you want me to add?

Duncan: Just type in A, a lot of times.

A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a aa a

Author: I'm tired

Duncan: Wimp

B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b

B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b

B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b Duncan and Courtney rule! B b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b bb b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b PLEASE REVIEW b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b


	6. The Very Short Chapter

Author: Ok, I think the 5th chapter was WAY too long but this one will be fine

Duncan: It won't

Author: Don't listen to him, ok here's the chapter!

Gwen's Point Of View

I grinned, don't tell me HOW I got Duncan's phone number. Or Courtney's ok?! Anyways, I grinned and text to Courtney: Hey princess, it's me Duncan I Just wanted to tell you, I wanna cancel our date. I'm…. Sick. Love You

I rolled my eyes at the "love you" part, I just added that for fun but somehow it struck my heart.

Tracy peered above my shoulder to read the text, I let her.

Once she was done, which took FOREVER, she started laughing like a freaking hyena. What is wrong with that piece of shit?! Doesn't she KNOW I'm RIGHT here and can crush her like that plastic cup?!

"Wow, great message! Totally convincing!" She exclaimed sarcastically, once she was done laughing.

"Ugh, it IS convincing! I put princess instead of Courtney!" I argued, reading over the text I was about to send.

"She could text back and suggest another day. Or, ask how you got her phone number."

I smirked like Duncan would. *sigh* Duncan, what a hot man. "Easy, I have a billion excuses." I simply said with a proud smile.

Tracy rolled her eyes as I pressed SEND.

I then cackled (laughed) like a witch as it said MESSAGE SENT

CPOV

Bridgette and I giggled, but then my phone rang.

It was an unknown.

Bridgette stared at the text message.

I nearly burst out crying, it was Sunday, and he CANCELS it on SUNDAY the day I've been waiting for! How could he do such a thing?!

Bridgette saw my "about to cry" face and hugged me tight, then releasing me. "I'm so sorry."

I finally burst out the tears from my eyes. My cheeks felt warm as the tears slowly slid down my face, my neck felt like a pill was stuck in there and my heart felt crushed.

I buried my head into one of my fluffy pillows and started crying even harder.

I felt Bridgette's hand pat my back.

"Relax, he's sick." Bridgette calmly said.

"Did you see the periods in the message BEFORE he said sick?!" I asked, my voice muffled into the pillow.

"Maybe it's a joke." Bridgette said.

"He wouldn't joke about a date!" I said sadly. "He HATES me, probably got turned off!"

"Why would he get turned off by YOU?" She asked, her hand on my back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said, I now got a headache. I just wanted to die.

GPOV

"Ok, you know what to do, right?" I asked Tracy.

"Well, you have to remember to text me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not an idiot." I snarled.

"I know that." She snapped.

---

It was finally 5:45pm! I got dressed. Heck, I was ALREADY dressed. I said good bye to my mom and dad not even telling them where I was going.

I knocked on Duncan's HUGE door. His house just, scares me. It's all black with white skulls. It looks like something from a horror movie because it was nearly dark outside.

Duncan answered, shocker, I thought it would be his mom!

He wore some kind of elegant suit, he arched his eyebrow at me as I stared in shock and amazement.

"Y-you look-"

"Why are you here?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, may I come in before I explain?" I asked, he rolled his eyes and let me in.

"Ok, make it quick though, I have a date at 6."

I sat down on his couch and gave him a sad look. Fake sad look. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Courtney says she wants to cancel it." I lied.

His eyes seemed sad, but he immediately said, "Why would I trust you? Bridgette and Courtney HATE you!"

Smart boy.

"I made up with Bridgette, and now Bridgette and Courtney are my friends." I explained.

He arched his eyebrow at me, but feel for it.

I tried to hide my evil grin.

"I really am sorry." I said, standing up and putting my arm on Duncan's shoulder.

"Y-you can stay if you want…." He said with a loud sigh before the words came out of his lips.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He just made my plan WAY easier.

Before you knew it, Duncan and I were having a great time! I knew it, I'm meant for him.

We both liked the same stuff, and soon enough we became friends.

"C-can you hold on for a second? My friend just text me." I lied.

He shrugged. "Ok."

I pulled out my phone and text to Tracy: Tracy, change of plans I want you to lead Courtney into Duncan's place, not text. K?

She text back, immediately: Ok got it.

I smiled, and put my phone away.

"So, are you DATING Courtney?" I suddenly asked.

"Not necessarily. I mean, uh… Well, she's my princess I have to marry, so… I think?" He said unsure what to say.

"Well, I'm a princess!" I exclaimed. "You could always date me."

I then heard a loud knock on Duncan's door, ugh she's early.

Duncan's mom answered it, thank god. Duncan stood up though, I stood up too and once Duncan's mom opened the door, I kissed him.

Author: I know, it's short

Courtney: I think it's shorter than the 1st chapter

Duncan: Wait a minute, I KISS some Goth chick?!

Courtney: *giggles* Yup

Duncan: remarkable, you're not jealous

Courtney: Why would I be?! I hate you!

Duncan: *smiles* I love you too Princess

Courtney: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: *laughs at Courtney, but then stops to face the reader, Which is YOU* Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	7. HeartBroken

(Thanks so much for your awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!)

GPOV

Shit, only Geoff. I pulled away from Duncan's lips and glared at Geoff. He was amazed of what he saw, and so was Duncan. What was wrong with these 2?!

"Whoa man, sorry to interrupt." Geoff said, walking away. For some reason, he walked away in anger and disbelief of what he saw. Boys are so weird.

DPOV

The girl just clashed her lips into mines right when the doors open. What a freak! I can't believe I tried to be her friend! Now I regret letting her into my house! I regret talking to her at all!

Geoff, was angry at me. Don't know why, but he left angry.

I turned to Gwen who looked so innocent, her eyes seemed to shimmer from the light the flooded my house.

_What are you doing?!  
_

Falling for her

_OH MY GOD! DUDE YOU'RE SO CRAZY_

Huh?

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She apologized.

I took her hand and pulled her in for another kiss :O I know, shocking.

But her lips, were so, cold in a good way. She had so much in common with me, and was the only girl that actually showed she had fun and wasn't interested in sex, just a tiny kiss from a prince. Courtney on the other hand, always denies me. She always seems like she hates me, even after a make-out. What DID I see in that girl?! Gwen has to be the one, she HAS to! She's a princess and she loves me, and shows it. (Don't cry reader, it'll all get better soon...Maybe)

CPOV

"Who ARE you?" I asked, staring at the brown hair girl with a yellow headband and yellow/white clothes.

She frowned at me, "My name is Tracy and I-I..." She burst out crying.

I patted her back in an awkward way with Bridgette behind me. Bridgette and I looked eye-to-eye with each other, then back to the weeping girl who was now kneeling on our porch.

"Duncan and Gwen, they're KISSING!" She revealed.

I arched my right eyebrow at her, "Gwen?" I asked.

Bridgette scoffed, "Don't believe her Court." She muttered.

The Tracy girl heard and pulled my arm, now standing up. "No! PLEASE! It's true! It's true!" She exclaimed. "I will even show you! I bet they're still making-out." She grimaced probably thinking of them still kissing.

I couldn't believe anymore! Was she telling the truth? Bridgette didn't believe her.

"How did you spot them kissing?" She asked suspiciously.

Tracy wiped away her last tear and pulled my arm. "There's not that much time! They can stop anytime! We HAVE to hurry!" She pleaded.

I shrugged to Bridgette as she sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever. We'll see." She said following the girl that was leading me to some place.

I finally noticed it was Duncan's castle.

Weird questions started growing into my mind. _Is this why he canceled our date? Who is Gwen? Why would Duncan plead for me to be HIS princess, then suddenly turn on me? _The worst question was the last that I thought of, _Are they having sex? _I grimaced at the thought of Duncan with another girl on the bed. Ewe, no, can't be true! CAN'T! Duncan loves me! He made-out with me! THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS TRUE, AND THERE'S NO WAY HE'S FUCKING SOME WHORE!

Tracy knocked on the black door rapidly, just waiting to get inside.

The fat ass girl who led me to the pool at Friday, answered. She didn't know Tracy, but saw her crying so she let her in.

To my shock, as I entered, there was it. The girl wasn't lying. They were making-out on the couch. They didn't even notice me, they just kept kissing. It shattered my heart. Heck, it felt horrible! My throat ached, and tears again started to form. My heart felt like some jack-ass smashed me into a billion pieces with a stick and threw me into the fire to warm his feet.

I felt heart-broken


	8. Just Forget It

BPOV

I stared in shock, not at the 2 punks making-out. But I stared in shock at Courtney. Tears started to form, and you could see her jealousy, anger, and sadness right there.

She screamed, "How could you do such a thing?!" To Duncan and Gwen. Yeah, I recognized that bitch, Gwen. The one who fought with me and left me damn scratches.

Duncan shot straight up, and stared at Courtney with pleading. "Courtney! It's not what it looks like!" He pleaded.

Courtney's eye narrowed and she gave the best angry scowl I've ever seen, jealousy took over like crazy. "YOU MAN-WHORE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I-I HATE YOU!" She yelled, stomping off.

I gave an awful glare to Duncan and the bitch. I stuck my middle finger and said, "You really messed up this time you crazy bad-ass punk. Now we know why you canceled the date." I left, leaving Duncan in shock at my words and my middle finger. And leaving Gwen, poking the shocked man-whore loser who just lost the girl who loved him most.

Courtney didn't say a word once we were walking together, she only sniffled and cried quietly to herself. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled, and pushed me away in a kind way. "It's not your fault." She said. "We weren't meant to be."

I nodded in agreement and walked silently with her to her castle. Her parents would be shocked.

GPOV (The evil bitch you guys should hate and stab with a pitch fork's Point of view)

He suddenly pushed me away from him, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THIS?!" He asked me.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled me into a kiss. It's your fault sir Loser. And since you're a loser, i don't wanna hang out with you. I've done my work," I said proudly. And before strutting away from Duncan I said, "Good luck getting Courtney back once she tells her parents." I gave him a wink and left with dignity. _Next target, Geoff._

GPOV

I growled in anger, I guess my growl was pretty loud because then Duncan looked up at me.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes, and went down the stairs for where I spied the 2. "You evil punk! How could you?!"

"Hey, I didn't even cancel the date....." He suddenly said, not looking hurt. Not even caring.

"Bridgette and Courtney got a text that said that you had to cancel the date because you're sick. Now they find you making lip contact with the same slut that fought my beloved Bridgette!" I snarled, explaining the whole thing to the dumb ass."

DPOV

Ugh, now I REALLY know I'm in trouble. Gwen said, "Good luck getting Courtney back once she tells her parents." And now Geoff's angry at me for doing the wrong thing.

I sighed in defeat and finally said to Geoff, "I didn't mean to make-out with her. It's just that, Gwen said that COURTNEY won't come to the date, I got angry and thought Gwen could fix up my hole in my heart. But she only made it worse."

Geoff stared at me shocked, at my words.

_You're acting like a total priss. Why don't you get your ass out of your own castle and apologize?!_

Now?

_Don't you love her?!_

I stood up, but my legs ached from all the hurt. "G-Geoff, I'll be back."

He gave me a confused expression as I immediately took off running to Courtney's place. I know I was supposed to make a dramatic "walk" to her place, but I'm not dramatic!

I finally got to Courtney's place. My mind filled up with the first time I met this crazy woman that I love. Now it hurt to know she REALLY hates me. I never knew she was faking cause she was so convincing when she said back off and stuff.

I knocked on the door, worried that her parents might answer.

To my shock, it was Bridgette who answered. And right behind her,w as Courtney weeping on a table.

"Bridgette, please let me in." I pleaded.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "You think I'd let YOU in?! You broke Courtney's heart and that's final. Good luck with your 'happily ever after' with Gwen." She snarled.

I never seen her THIS mad! Malibu girl ALWAYS was the calming one. Now she's the hurt twin, who snarls at me and tells me to back away and never come back.

"Just let me explain."

"You don't NEED to explain, you showed us enough once you kissed that slut." She replied, with a grimaced face.

But Courtney said still weeping, "J-just l-l-let h-him in..."

She sounded hurt, too hurt.

CPOV

My throat ached, but I let him in. I knew he was gonna tell me "sorry" or "It won't happen again." But that won't matter to me, because I'm gonna break it to him straight so he'll NEVER come back. He'll leave me alone after this "talk", besides I hate him there's no way I'm taking him back.

Bridgette sighed, and let him in. Leaving, but mumbling some words.

"Courtney I-I'm really sorry-"

I stood up and faced him, still sniffling. "Y-you broke my heart, so w-why are y-you here?" I asked. "D-don't you h-have a sex doll waiting at y-your house?!"

"Courtney.."

I know, I know, he's using my real name. Whatever.

I folded my arms at him. "Why'd you make-out with her anyways?" I asked, without stuttering.

"You canceled the date on ME, so I let Gwen come in to my castle. She kissed ME, then I kissed her-"

"WHAT?!"

"Courtney, I only kissed her because I thought she'd fix up my sadness-"

"SADNESS?!"

"You broke my heart when you canceled the date!" He snarled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CANCELED OUR DATE!" I cried.

"I DIDN'T, GWEN SAID SO HERSELF THAT YOU DID!"

"YOU GAVE ME A TEXT THAT YOU HAVE TO CANCEL THE DATE!"

I finally realized it once we were breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"I-I never text you, I hardly know your number!" He protested.

"Well, why did you believe GWEN?!"

"Because, she said you guys were friends-"

I scoffed. "FRIENDS?! I HATE THAT MOTHER FUCKING DOUCHE HOGGING STUPID ASS BITCH!" I screamed.

"Well, I'm SORRY."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm NEVER forgiving you. So you might as well leave."

"Princess-"

I rolled my eyes again and folded my arms. "I HATE the nickname 'princess' and I HATE you, you're nothing to me anymore." I finally said.

His eyes saddened as he stared at me broken-hearted. Whatever, it was his turn to feel the pain.

"I love you princess, and you call me nothing?!"

"If you loved me, you would NEVER kiss Gwen!"

He finally said in defeat, "You know what? Just forget it." And walked away, with his hands in his pockets and his heart crushed.


	9. The Very Last Chapter

**( Made by TrueJackVP408)**

_**When she walks away from you mad, follow her**_

_**When she stare's at your mouth, Kiss her**_

_**When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and dont let go**_

_**When she start's cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her**_

_**When she's quiet, Ask her what's wrong**_

_**When she ignore's you, Give her your attention**_

_**When she pull's away, Pull her back**_

_**When you see her at her worst, Tell her she's beautiful**_

_**When you see her start crying, Just hold her and dont say a word**_

_**When you see her walking, Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

_**When she's scared, Protect her**_

_**When she lay's her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her**_

_**When she steal's your favorite hat, Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**_

_**When she tease's you, Tease her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she doesnt answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**_

_**When she look's at you with doubt, Back yourself up**_

_**When she say's that she like's you, she really does more than you could understand**_

_**When she grab's at your hands, Hold her's and play with her fingers**_

_**When she bump's into you, bump into her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she tell's you a secret, keep it safe and untold**_

_**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does**_

_**When she misses you, she's hurting inside**_

_**When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away**_

_**When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers**_

_**When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it**_

_**Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything.**_

_**When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go**_

_**When she says she's ok dont believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you**_

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**_

_**Call her before you sleep and after you wake up**_

_**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**_

_**Tease her and let her tease you back**_

_**Stay up all night with her when she's sick**_

_**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid**_

_**Give her the world**_

_**Let her wear your clothes**_

_**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her**_

_**Let her know she's important**_

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain**_

I jolted up from my bed (DPOV) in shock at what my dream had just said.

I couldn't take it anymore, I love Courtney. I won't stop now. I love her! She HAS to love me back, she HAS to!

I hopped out of bed, even though I was so tired, my heart was more determined then ever before, and put on my shoes.

I jumped out of my window and landed on my feet, the grass felt squishy and wet from the pouring rain. The water and fresh soil seemed to bleed through my sneakers as I just stood there, I shivered and ran to Courtney's place. I need her.

CPOV

I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't. Duncan was in my mind, him giving up hurt me more than the kiss. I know now that he really didn't mean to kiss her.

I turned on my lamp and sat straight up, ignoring my aching back and my sore head I suddenly hopped out of bed and looked out from my window.

There was some kind of footstep noise, and I hoped it would be Duncan there.

I looked down and smiled at Duncan, who smiled back.

"Courtney!" He exclaimed.

_I knew he wouldn't ACTUALLY give up._

"Duncan?" I asked, trying to sound like I couldn't see him.

For some reason, his voice sounded like a ghost. Like I only imagined such a thing.

"Duncan? What are you doing?" I asked, cupping my hands like a megaphone.

His smiled grew wider, and no it wasn't a smirk or a grin. "I love you Courtney! I'm sorry for hurting you!" He again, apologized.

I blushed and felt a cod drop of rain plop on my head.

"Wait!" I instructed, he arched his eyebrow at me but just stood there.

I got on my shoes and ignored the cold air once I got out of my castle.

Duncan hugged me tight, we both felt rain pour down lightly, and we both giggled.

"I forgive you." I whispered. "After all, you're my prince charming."

He grinned, and we kissed in the pouring rain.


End file.
